


Birth Announcement

by Caia (Caius)



Category: DCU, Green Lantern - Fandom
Genre: Crack, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-26
Updated: 2006-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a DC Universe not much less sane than our own, a birth announcement appears in the Coast City paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> This was ritten sometime during GREEN LANTERN: REBIRTH; Hal is Green Lantern again, but Guy's status is closer to that of his Warrior days. Thanks to [](http://lcsbanana.livejournal.com/profile)[**lcsbanana**](http://lcsbanana.livejournal.com/) for audiencing; she also shares the blame for the original bunny.

COAST CITY, USA. Catherine Louise Gardner, 16 pounds 3 ounces, was born a little after midnight this morning in the Coast City Hospital. Her proud parents, Guy Gardner (39) formerly of Baltimore and now mostly residing in New York; and Lobo, age and residence unknown, had been offered the use of the facilities by the city's resident hero, Hal Jordan (45), "in an attempt to reduce casualties."

The baby's grandmother, Peggy-Louise Gardner (62), was pleased to have such a healthy baby. "I'd almost given up hope, with Mace dead and Guy living such an [expletive deleted] lifestyle. But little Katie is SOO CUTE!"

Neither of the baby's parents produced a publishable statement, but Coast City's residents are advised that they can begin moving back into the hospital environs "any day now" while mariners and beach-goers have been informed that the father, Lobo, is no longer attempting to boil the Pacific ocean.

The Committee for the Repopulation of Coast City issued a notice that New Yorkers Against Dangerous Metahumans' petition drive to deny the Gardner family residence within the city is, "unlikely to succeed. And if it does, surely they can move in with Lobo off in space somewhere?"

Asked for comment, Metropolis's protector Superman is "optimistic" that "fatherhood will be a calming experience for them both." Asked for his opinion, Jordan declined to comment on the matter, but reassured residents that he will "always protect them."


End file.
